


Brunch with Oskar

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Fluff, meet the parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Willow introduces her father to her boyfriend. Willow belongs to willownorthbook and Jay belongs to SpaceUnicornDot.





	Brunch with Oskar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts), [SpaceUnicornDot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/gifts).



On Friday morning, Willow awoke to the featherlight feeling of a bushy grey cat tail whisking across her face. First, her nose scrunched, then she made a face, and finally, she opened her green eyes and glared at the cat who was currently pawing at her face as though trying to wake her up with just the slightest kiss of claws.

"Why can't you ever beg Jay to feed you, Gracie?" Willow sighed as she sat up in bed. Jay was gone, probably making her breakfast or something. Or maybe he'd gone out to sketch the sunrise, he did that sometimes. Or maybe he'd just gone home after spending the night snuggled up with his girlfriend. They hadn't done anything, as usual, just fallen asleep in each other's arms while watching Jorflix. But surely, he'd left late enough for Gracie to be up and meowing for a feed.

Adjusting the t-shirt and comfy pants that she'd slept in, Willow padded out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where Gracie was usually fed.

As she was sitting down to her own breakfast, Willow's phone buzzed with a message, vibrating across the table a little. Willow picked it up and, seeing the name of the person who’d messaged her, her heart leaped in her chest and a smile spread across her face. It was Jay, of course, texting her a picture of the sunrise with Snowdrop grazing in the foreground of the photo. Attached was a small message:

'Good morning :)'

Willow couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she replied to the message.

'Why didn't you wake me? I could've watched it with you'

Another picture was Jay's reply, this one of Willow sleeping peacefully, her arm around the stuffed owl that Jay had seen while out shopping and had to have.

'Interrupting you from that would have been a crime' Jay had attached to the picture.

'Okay fine' Willow responded, still grinning as she tapped out the message. Jay's next message, though, made her pause.

'Are you ready for... what was it, brunch? With your father?' After reading the message, Willow tapped her bottom lip with her finger thoughtfully, glad that she'd eaten her breakfast already.

'I don't know why I'm so nervous' Willow responded at last. 'You should be nervous, you're meeting my dad for the first time. And I know he'll like you, but I just still worry'

Jay sent back a frowny-face emoji and Willow laughed, rising from her seat to get changed into everyday clothes before Jay showed up to cuddle her worries away and fuss over her like a mother hen. Honestly, sometimes, he was worse than Louisa.

Sure enough, after Willow had changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and a thin jacket (the weather was a little cool today) and was brushing her hair, there was a knock on the door and Willow knew exactly who it was. She grinned at herself in the mirror, surprised at it. It really did light her face up. And she'd been doing so much more of that lately, thanks to Jay and her friends. She really liked this change in herself, really liked that she could be happy in a relationship again after Kai.

Her hair brushed, Willow made her way to her front door and opened it to reveal Jay standing there, dressed in the casual clothes that were increasingly becoming the norm for him.

"Morning," said Willow, her heart lifting at the mere sight of him.

"You're worried," said Jay, stepping inside and pulling Willow into a hug.

"I'm not that worried," said Willow, though she grinned into Jay's shirt. It was a white one, with a red flannel jacket over it.

"But you're still worried, and you shouldn't be," said Jay, stroking a hand over Willow's hair and down her back soothingly.

"Jay, it's normal to be nervous before your boyfriend meets your parent," said Willow, pulling away a little to look into his eyes. "Ask anyone, they'll tell you."

"I'm not nervous," said Jay, though Willow knew that he was lying. It was just in the way that he held himself, the slight tensing that she'd felt in his body as she'd leaned against him in that hug.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I bought some fresh bread from the cafe in Jarlaheim on my way to watch the sunrise," said Jay. Willow cracked a grin at that. Jay was just so odd sometimes, and she had no idea why. She liked it, though. It was just one of the many things that she loved about him. She still remembered when he'd been that strange boy who dressed in druid robes and talked in an odd, stilted manner. Not anymore. Sure, sometimes he got poetic, and he was still confused by things that Willow took for granted (he also hated cars, calling them monsters), but for the most part, Jay was... normal. Or passably normal, anyway.

"Okay, good," said Willow. She checked the time on her phone, seeing that it was around eight. She didn't have to meet her dad until eleven. "We've still got a bit of time to kill before we meet my dad for brunch, did you maybe want to go to the plaza or something?"

"Of course," said Jay, beaming. "Whatever you want to do is fine by me."

"Or we could go on a trail ride with Snowdrop and Faith," said Willow, smiling back at him. "Catch the bus from wherever we end up."

"Let's catch the bus from Dundull," said Jay. "That way, when we come home, we can pick our horses up and go back to my place. If you want to, that is."

"I'd love to," said Willow, her stomach flipping at the thought of spending more time with Jay. Sure, normally she worked, but knowing Jay, he'd want to just relax on the couch with her and watch some movies or play some video games (or try to) after what was sure to be a mildly-stressing date. And not for any bad reason, just nerves.

"Let's go, then," said Jay. "It's a long ride from Valedale to Dundull." It wasn't really, but knowing Jay, he'd stop to look at and admire every plant that they passed. He was adorable like that, almost acting like he'd never seen some of these things before. But maybe that was just because he was new to this side of Jorvik.

After making sure that Gracie had enough food and water, and that Brownie, her mistfox, was also okay for food and water, Willow headed outside with Jay, locking the door behind her, and followed him over to the stables. Faith was ready for a ride, giving Willow an eager nuzzle as Willow greeted her with a pet on the nose.

And, after tacking up the light bay North Swedish who she'd known since Faith was a baby, Willow rode beside Jay on Snowdrop, his cremello North Swedsih, as the two left Valedale.

It was a nice, quiet ride, Jay marvelling over the beauty of nature while Willow smiled at him and enjoyed the quiet chatter of birdsong, the sound of her boyfriend's voice, the quiet noises of animals in the Hollow Woods, and the swish of leaves overhead. Soon, she knew, they'd be in the city, with far more noise and far less nature, but at least it was in the part of Jorvik City where nature was most prevalent. The only downside was the fact that they couldn't bring their horses, but they'd be alright in Dundull until their riders returned.

"Look after Faith, now," Jay murmured to Snowdrop as they waited for the bus to arrive at the bus stop in Dundull. Snowdrop blew on Jay's hand, as though agreeing, and Willow smiled at the pair even as she twisted her fingers nervously in Faith's black mane. It would be okay, she kept telling herself, her father would love Jay. He had to. He trusted his daughter's judgement, and he knew that Willow wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for another Kai.

The bus arrived, breaking Willow out of her anxious thoughts, and Jay frowned at the bus, stepping away from it and looking as though he were about to hiss at it. Willow tried not to laugh, though she hid a smile as she dug in her pocket for her bus pass. Jay had acted as though he were committing an act of sacriliege when he'd bought a bus pass with Willow months ago, and he still didn't look very happy as he held the bit of laminated card up to the bus driver before he and Willow found their seats.

"Someday," Jay muttered, his arms folded over his chest, "we'll be able to ride our horses to Jorvik City." Willow did laugh this time, leaning against her boyfriend.

"You'd be surprised how many people say that," said Willow. Jay huffed, gazing out the window. He'd chosen the window seat, if only so that Willow could watch him watch the changing landscape.

Jay seemed to like trams a little better, if only because they didn't seem to pollute the environment quite as much. That and they didn't smell quite so much of petrol fumes, which Jay often complained about when it came to buses and cars. And, as the tram reached Aideen's Plaza, Jay stared in wide-eyed amazement.

"There is something magical about this place," said Jay, almost pushing past Willow before he realised what he was doing and calmed himself, blushing. "Sorry, you can go first."

"My dad seems to think so," said Willow. And sometimes, when the sun hit the golden statue or the water of the fountain just right, Willow could believe her father's stories about magic. At least, that had always happened when she was a kid. Now, though? Now, Willow was a part of that magic. And she still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that, if she was being honest with herself.

"Your father is a wise man, then," said Jay. "Perhaps we will get along well, after all."

"I hope so," said Willow. She led the way away from the tram, checking her phone again. Half an hour until they had to meet her dad for brunch. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before taking Jay's hand in her own, not wanting him to wander off while looking at things as he'd been known to do. Jay still pulled her around to all of the plants, though, cooing over them and the pigeons. He stopped in front of Iris' shop, though, his eyes going huge at the assortment of blooms inside.

"Hi there," said Iris, her voice almost lyrical as she rose from tending to a pot of flowers. "Can I help you with anything?" She pushed a curl of her red hair behind her ear, leaving behind a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"I would like to purchase a bouquet of your finest blooms for my girlfriend," said Jay. Willow's cheeks turned bright red as she turned to gape at her boyfriend.

"Sure thing! I'll just make one up for you," said Iris. "Would you like to pick out the flowers or...?"

"Of course!" said Jay. he turned to Willow. "Wait right here, I'll be back with a bouquet for you, my love." He took Willow's hand in his, kissing their linked fingers.

"I-I don't deserve this," said Willow. Jay gaped at her.

"You deserve everything!" said Jay. "Everything good, you deserve these flowers, you deserve happiness, you deserve the world and I would pluck the moon from the sky itself for you if you but asked." Willow's eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke, and she closed them as Jay brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Alright, alright, you can get me the flowers," said Willow, laughing as she opened her eyes again.

"Good," said Jay, beaming at her. "I would have gotten them for you, regardless. It is a date, after all, and Izzy has told me that flowers are expected on dates."

Willow could only smile as Jay walked inside of the florist's shop, leaving her standing outside on the pavement. By Aideen, she loved him.

"So, this is the boyfriend I've heard so much about?" The sound of her father's voice broke Willow out of her trance of thinking about Jay and how sweet he was.

"Y-yeah, he's just gone inside to get some flowers for me," said Willow, pointing behind her to where she could see Jay moving among the flowers.

"Gee," said Oskar, raising an eyebrow. "He must be pretty special, then, if he's going to that length for you."

"He looks at me like I'm the only thing in the universe that matters," said Willow, smiling as she looked at the gound. Oskar touched his hand to his heart, beaming.

"You know he's still going to get the fatherly warning, though, right?" said Oskar. Willow groaned but she smiled.

"I know," said Willow. "Just go a little easy on him, okay? He's like a puppy."

"I will, don't worry," said Oskar, waving his hand to dismiss her worry in a very fatherly way. But he was still smiling when Jay emerged from the shop, carrying a bouquet filled with all kinds of blooms including sunflowers, roses, peonies, tulips, even a few snowdrops scattered in there. Willow tried very hard not to cry as Jay presented her with the bouquet.

"For you, my love," said Jay. Willow almost buried her nose in the flowers but not quite, only inhaling the wonderful scent of them before she beamed up at Jay.

"Thank you, Jay, I love them," said Willow, tears in her eyes. Nobody had ever gotten her flowers before, but now? Now, Jay made it his personal mission to give Willow at least one flower every day. If only because he knew that she could use her magic to make the blooms really thrive.

"So, you're Jay, huh?" Oskar asked, making Willow pull her nose away from the flowers and look with concern at her boyfriend and her father. Jay looked a little scared, his hand shaking slightly as he held it out for Oskar to shake. Which Oskar did, and Willow really hoped that Jay's grip wasn't too loose or too slippery. Not that it mattered.

"Yes, Jaime Ravenshield," said Jay. "Pleasure to meet you, sir. You've raised a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you," said Oskar. "It's good to meet you too. Willow's told me a lot about you."

"Has she, now?" Jay asked, turning to smile at his girlfriend. Willow fought the strong urge to will the bush beside her to swallow her whole.

"Yep," said Oskar, nodding, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "She's very happy with you. Happier than I've seen her in a long time."

"Glad to hear it," said Jay. "She makes me very happy, too."

"Good, good," said Oskar, nodding again. "But you do know that if you do anything to upset her, I'll come down on you like a tonne of bricks." Jay nodded.

"Understood, sir," said Jay. "But if I may say something?"

"Go ahead," said Oskar, making a gesture with his hand to urge Jay to continue.

"I love Willow more than anything else on this earth," said Jay. "If anything happened to her, I'd do everything in my power to make it right again. Hurting her would be like hurting myself, and I would sooner hurl myself in front of a stampeding herd of Jorvik Wild Horses. You have my word, sir, your daughter is safe with me. I promise." He sounded so sincere that Willow almost cried again. Kai had never told her father that. Then again, Kai hadn't intended to not hurt Willow.

"That puts my heart at ease," said Oskar. "I think you and I will get along just fine, kiddo." He clapped his hands together. "Right, let's have brunch. You ever been to Harp Cafe, Jay?"

"I have not," said Jay. Oskar grinned.

"Then you're in for a real treat," said Oskar. "The cakes here are so good, and the ice cream's not bad, either."

Willow couldn't stop grinning as she walked with her boyfriend and father across Aideen's Plaza, passing by the golden statue glittering in the sunlight. Jay spared it another glance as they passed, something strange passing into his eyes as he murmured words that nobody could hear or understand. A promise, probably.

Willow knew that Jay had secrets, he had to, he was just so strange. And yet... she still trusted him. Trusted that he loved her. Trusted that he would never hurt her, could never hurt her. Whatever his secrets were, she wasn't afraid of them. Wasn't afraid of him. She could just enjoy spending her time with him, and if he revealed his secrets, well, that would be fine. But for now? Well, for now, she could enjoy having brunch with the two men she loved most in the world. The two men who wanted nothing less than the world for her.


End file.
